Drarry Smut
by EviesReality
Summary: This is smut which was originally gonna be in another story, but didn't quite fit in. So now you can read it on its own! It's basically just no-storyline-smut, so if you like that kinda thing, I hope you like this!


"Harry," Draco groaned in a tight, longing voice, digging his nails into Harry's back. The sound made Harry moan against the bruised skin of Draco's neck, a rush of blood flowing through his body and making his stomach lurch deliciously. "Harry, p- please-"

Leaving Draco's neck, Harry looked him in the eyes, their breathing heavy and their pupils large and dark. Without waiting any longer, he pushed Draco roughly back onto the bed and straddled him, yanking his own top over his head before fumbling with the buttons of Draco's suit shirt. His fingers were shaking.

"I can't-" Harry said angrily. "I can't get the fucking buttons-"

Without further ado, Draco grabbed both sides of his collar and pulled hard enough to pop several buttons, making the neck wide enough for Harry to pull the shirt off over his head. Their mouths crashed together once more as the tattered fabric fell to the floor, and Harry didn't even try to suppress the moan that rose in his throat.

Trousers next. Belts were pulled so violently from their loops as to break the stitches. _Who the hell invented dress trousers?_ Harry thought as he struggled to pull the fitted clothes off. _What a useless piece of clothing._

Finally, boxers. Harry's eyes met Draco's, asking, as always, before finally the last barrier was removed. Draco pulled at Harry's, and the material was gone. Suddenly there was nothing in the way of them, yet everything hung between them. Harry took in the scars that snaked over Draco's sides, and traced them with his finger, sitting back on his heels on the bed. Draco seemed equally transfixed by the forks of lightning that split Harry's chest in half over his heart. When their eyes met, they understood each other more deeply than ever before. Draco put his hands around Harry's neck and pulled him down into a forceful kiss, and together they fell back onto the bed. Harry brought Draco's legs up over his shoulders, and it felt so normal he didn't have to think about it.

"Lube?" Draco asked breathlessly as they broke apart for air. Wordlessly, Harry held out a hand and a bottle flew into it. Draco grinned. "I thought wandless magic was only for emergencies?"

"This is an emergency," Harry said seriously as he dipped a hand into the pot and rubbed the lube over his fingers. "You ready?"

"Oh my fuck, Harry, just do it!" Draco half yelled, half laughed. Grinning briefly, Harry placed one finger over Draco's entrance and rubbed the lube over it before sticking one finger in.

"More," Draco said in a half-whisper. Harry slid in another finger and began to move them back and forth. Draco arched his back grabbed at the covers near him, clearly needing something to hold on to. Harry scissored his fingers and Draco took a sharp little breath, tensing up before relaxing once more. Harry couldn't wait any longer.

"Draco," He began huskily, "can I..."

Draco pulled Harry closer and kissed him, hard. "Please."

Sitting back again, Harry positioned himself before slowly, slowly sliding himself into Draco, who gasped and clenched around Harry. He stopped.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Just-" Draco said through gritted tech, "just give me a moment to adjust... I haven't done this in a long time."

Harry stayed still, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to rut into Draco, to finally be consumed by him. The short seconds felt like hours. At last, Draco nodded.

"Go."

Harry stifled a moan as he, very slowly, pushed the rest of the way into Draco, burying himself as deeply as he could before sliding out again. Draco made a little caught-in-the-throat noise that made Harry's stomach churn in the best way possible.

"Can I go faster?" He asked after he felt Draco relaxing a little around him, praying that the answer would be yes.

"Please," Draco nodded fervently.

Harry pushed back into Draco again, gradually working up speed, unable to stifle the gasp of pleasure that the sensation brought. Just the sound of Draco moaning, the sight of him writhing underneath him, was almost enough to make Harry completely lose control. No one else could ever make him feel like this. Up until that second, Harry hadn't realised how much he had craved Draco. This was like being complete. This was how it was meant to be.

Taking Draco's erection in his hand, he started to move it in time with his own body. The reaction he got was excellent - Draco gave a shuddering gasp that ended in a groan and looked at Harry with eyes that were wide and beautiful. Then, suddenly, Draco almost screamed.

"Oh my fuck- Harry, right there, right there!"

Draco's hands clawed at Harry's back, the pain making the pleasure even greater, as Harry moved faster, keeping his angle just right so that every push made Draco go wild. The mixture of the sensations he felt and the sound of Draco moaning his name nearly sent Harry over the edge, and he could feel the pressure building with every movement.

"Harry," Draco finally gasped, "I'm close!"

Harry used his remaining energy to pound into Draco with all his strength. "Together!" He burst out - and was blinded by the sheer force of his orgasm. He screamed Draco's name, and heard Draco screaming his back as they rode a surging wave of ecstasy. The feeling pushed into every muscle in his body and each nerve of his brain felt like it would explode in sensation until, finally, the energy dissipated. He collapsed on top of Draco and kissed him with every fibre of his being.

At last, they lay panting slightly, entwined in each other as they descended from the high. Harry felt an odd mixture of sweltering heat and chilly cold, and pulled the messy duvet covers up over their heads after breaking the magic rule one more time to perform a clean-up spell. He looked at Draco, whose eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, and a smile passed between them.

"Happy New Year," Harry said, his voice hoarse. Draco just kissed him once more, gently, and closed his eyes. Sleep, pure and warm, enveloped them in its embrace.


End file.
